I'll be back
by XxDarkAngel1127xX
Summary: Lucy left fairy tail because she thought she was weak. While training she finds Laxus. Again, really bad at summaries. Sorry bout that. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"ERZA! NATSU!" I shout as I watch them fall to the ground from exhaustion.

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray shouted as he finished the job.

I just sat there helpless watching my friends slump down. I quickly treated them and brought them back to Fairy Tail. I told everyone I was going home for the day. I toke a bath and put my PJ's on. I slipped into bed.

_I was running in darkness. I didn't know what I was running from. Just running. I heard someone scream. I turned around seeing Erza falling to the ground with multiple wounds. I tried calling out to her but my voice got stuck in my throat. I heard more cries of pain. Everyone was on the floor withering in pain. I felt something grab my foot. I stopped running and looked down. My friends' corpses were grabbing me._

_"Why? Why aren't you stronger? Why do we always have to protect you?" they moaned._

_I thrashed around trying to get out of their grip. I couldn't move anymore. Still trying to get free, I moved my head and neck upwards. Than, I was consumed with darkness._

"AHHH!" I screamed.

My hair was plastered to my face with cold sweat. Just a dream. I got out of bed shakily. It was 7:30am already. I grabbed some clothes and headed for the washroom. I thought about my dream.

_Am I really that weak? _I thought.

I thought about my last mission. I hardly did anything. One hit and I was down.

_I need to get stronger. I'll talk to Master today._ I thought getting out if the tub.

I put on a coral tank top with a small black coat that ended at my ribs, light wash denim shorts and my boots. I quickly strapped my keys and whip to my belt and headed out the door. About 15 minutes later, I arrived at the guild. Everyone said their usual good morning's as I made my way to the bar.

"Hi Mira. How's Team Nastu?" I asked.

"They're still resting up. Would you like your regular?" the white-haired barmaid asked.

"Yea. Have you seen the master around?"

"He's in his office." Mira said passing me my drink.

I murmured a thanks and drank my vanilla milkshake quickly. As soon I was done, I headed for the infirmary. Team Natsu were on the beds looking pissed.

"Hey guys. Are you feeling better?" I asked.

Natsu's face lit up when he saw me.

"Yea. Just a bit sore." said Gray.

"Sorry. Wendy will be back tomorrow from her job to heal you guys."

"You don't need to apologize Lucy. We're just glad you're safe." said Erza.

I smiled weakly.

"Yea. Thanks guys. I'll see you later." I said waving goodbye.

I quickly walked to the Master's office. I knocked gently.

"Come in." I heard him say.

I came in closing the door behind my slowly. Tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"Master? I-I want to leave." I chocked out.

Pain and sadness masked his face.

"Why my child? Why must you leave?" he asked close to crying.

"I-I need to leave to get stronger. I need to get stronger for my team. Don't worry Master. I'll be back." I smiled sadly.

"V-very well. I need to remove your mark. I will give you a new one when you come back." Makorav was crying. "I suppose that you don't want anyone to know."

I nodded and wiped away my tears. My hand glowed a little and than the Fairy Tail insignia was gone. I said goodbye to Makorav and left his office. I told everyone I was feeling a little sick. I ran all the way back to my apartment. I summoned Virgo to pack my stuff. After she was done that, I went to the train station and purchased a ticket and climbed onto the train going to Spark. **(Random. I couldn't think of anything better) **A couple hours later, I arrived at the city. I began to daydream and wandered into a dark alley. I didn't realize until I heard someone snicker and whistle.

"Well lookie here boss! It's a girl! One with a good chest too!" I voice drawled.

More laughter. I turned around only to be punched in the stomach. I went flying back a few feet. Clutching my stomach, I summoned Loke (Leo).

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Yes princess? How may I serve you?" Loke asked kissing my hand.

"Can you defeat the guys over there?" I gasped out still I bit winded.

My magic was running out quickly. Soon Loke was gone and I was left to face the thugs/mages by myself. They kicked the whip out of my hand and began to kick and punch me.

"Even though she's a mage, she's pretty weak." someone said laughing.

_Weak? I don't want to be weak! I don't want to be weak!_ I thought frantically.

I felt something coarse through me veins. I felt my body change. It didn't hurt. It felt natural. I heard people shouting and than everything went black.

* * *

LAXUS'S P.O.V.

_This city is so boring. I should probably go to the next one. _I thought to myself.

I smelt something of in the air. It was coming from a dark alley. I tried to ignore it but crazy laughs filled the air driving me crazy. I eventually gave in and went to take care of the maniacs. When I got there, I did not expect to see them beating a little girl.

_She looks kind of familiar..._ I thought silently.

I was about to go help her when she was engulfed with a slivery light. I squinted and heard shouts of terror. When the light died down a large wolf with silver fur turning gold-ish at the bottom half and silver/blue eyes.

_Where did the little blonde go?_ I wondered.

I looked around. The thugs were on the ground with bites and claw mark injuries. The wolf looked confused and tired. The wolf glowed again and the little blonde chick took the place of the wolf falling unconscious. She fell to the ground limply. My first thought was to leave her be, but I thought about what my gramps would say. I let out a sigh and carried her over my shoulder heading for the hospital. The doctor said that she was fine and would be waking up soon. I grunted and sat next to her bed. I used my thought projection to contact my gramps.

"Laxus?" he said confused.

"Hey gramps. Do you know who this little chickie is?" I asked bored pointing at the girl.

His eyes widened.

"Laxus I don't know what you did-" Makorav began.

"Hold up. I didn't do anything. She was like this when I found her." I interpreted.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"So who is she?" I asked.

"You tried to kill her before." my gramps said sighing.

"Oh yea! What was her name again?"

"Lucy Heartfillia. Now why are you contacting me again?"

My face turned serious.

"She turned into a wolf and beat up a bunch of thugs."

"You're kidding right? Wolf slayers are extinct!"

"Well explain the little blonde chick than."

Makorav let another sigh.

"Stay with her Laxus. I need you to train her. And make sure she knows how to use her power." said Makorav.

"Wha-? Why do I have to train her?" I shouted.

"When she's done her training with you, than you may come back to Fairy Tail with her."

"I don't want to come back! Whatever. I'll train her. That way I get to fight more." I said grinning. I was happy that my gramps would let me back into the guild.

I said bye and waited for Lucy to wake up.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda short. I'll make the next one longer. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I woke up to something warm next to me. I blinked away the sleep from my eyes and looked around. I looked to my right. I saw a large muscular blonde beside me.

Blink.

.

.

.

.

Blink. Blink.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed.

I kicked the man in the face waking him up.

"What the-?" he said sitting up clutching his face.

"L-Laxus? W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nice way to thank someone after bringing you to a hospital. I could ask you the same thing." he replied pissed.

"Oh. Thanks for bringing me to the hospital." I said dazed. "I-I left the Fairy Tail because I was weak." I bit my lip looking down.

Laxus's eyes widened.

"One more question," he said composing himself. "How did you turn into a wolf."

Now it was my turn to be suprised.

"W-w-what? I turned into a wolf?" I asked shocked.

Laxus looked confused.

"Yea. A big large gold and silver wolf with silver/blue eyes." he said.

I sat on the bed thinking. I left the guild. Arrived in Spark. Got attacked. Than woke up in a hospital. I knit my eyebrows together in concerntration. I bit my lip only to taste blood. I felt my teeth. I had fangs.

"Laxus... I-I have fangs." I said shakily showing him. "And why can I smell everything...better?"

"My gramps said that you're a wolf slayer." Laxus said with a sigh.

"Wolf slayer? Aren't wolf slayers 'extinct'?"

"Apperently not if I'm talking to one right now. Anyways! My gramps said that you're training. And **I** am going to be your trainer." he said smirking.

"WHAT? NO! I don't want you to train me! You're going to kill me!" I shouted.

"Gramps told me not to hurt you to bad so don't worry."

I still wasn't convinced.

"I'll pay for food, clothing and hotels." he added sighing again.

I gave him a large smile.

The first thing Laxus did when we reached a mountain was throw a boulder at me. Naturally I screamed and barely dodged it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I scream at Laxus.

"I'm increasing your speed." he said smirking.

The entire day went by slowly. I got hit a lot. I was exhausted.

"You *pant* are such *pant* an asshole *pant*" I said laying down on my back.

"Shut up and rest already. We're going to be doing this everyday." he said standing over me smirking.

"Bastard." I murmured getting comfortable.

As soon as I closed my eyes darkness enveloped me.

_"Lucy." I heard a soft voice say. "Lucy. Look at me."_

_I turned around facing a woman that looked like me excpet older._

_"Mom?" I asked voice cracking._

_"Lucy. I missed you. Listen closely ok?"_

_I nodded hugging my mom._

_"Lucy. The Heartfillia family is the last family alive that are wolf slayers. We are like dragon slayers excpet stronger. In terms of brains and brute strength. You are a wolf slayer Lucy. You had your first transformation yesterday. Whenever you need to transform, just will yourself. Turning into a wolf will feel natural for you. As you keep changing into a wolf, your transformations will be faster and faster. As a wolf, you won't be able to say anything except attacks. Here. I'm giving these to you." explained my mom handing me a small box._

_I opened the box gasping. Inside the box were long dangly earrings. The earrings were shaped as a wolf with piercing silver/blue eyes. The wolf's fur was silver turning gold at the bottom half. The wolf was suspended by a thin chain that went to my mid-neck._

_"Mom..." I said breathless._

_She smiled and handed me two katanas. _

_"These will be with you when you wake up which is right about now. Good-bye Lucy." my mom said smiling._

_"Mom... Don't go yet. Stay with me." I said crying._

"Wake up already!" I heard someone shout.

"Mmmm... Don't shout! I'm awake." I said getting up slowly.

"Where did you get those katanas and earrings. The earrings look like your wolf form." said Laxus.

"My mom gave them to me in my dream." I said happily.

He nodded confused.

"Laxus! Guess what?" I said excitedly.

"What?" he grunted.

"I can turn into a wolf whenever I want!"

His mouth hung open.

"Close your mouth. Can we start training already?" I asked.

He nodded numbly. The day actually went by fast. After dinner I summoned Loke.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

Loke materialized infront of me.

"How may I help you..." he trailed of.

"What? Is there anything on my face?" I asked frowning.

"Uhhhh... sort of..." he trailed of.

Loke went back to the Spirit World and came back with a mirror. I took it from him and looked. I almost screamed. Instead of my usual plain chocolate brown eyes, my brown eyes had fleaks of silver and blue. I thought about the cause. It must be because I was a wolf slayer.

"Oh..." I said trailing of.

I swallowed.

"Loke? Could you train me for a little bit?" I asked.

"Of course princess. Although I do expect and explanation." he said.

I agreed. After about an hour, my magic began get low. I told Loke that I was almost out of magic and explained what happened. I told hm to tell everyone else. He just nodded and went back. I dragged my feet back to camp. Laxus was deep in thought and didn't notcie me until I snapped my fingers.

"What?" Laxus snapped.

"You were day dreaming. By the way, is there any more food? I'm hungry." I said sitting down next to Laxus.

He grunted and handed me a large fish. I gobbled it down in less than a minute. After that I sat silently re calling everything that had happened in the last two days. I let out a sigh and waited for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter. The next chapter will have more action. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. Thank for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

It's been a couple months now since I've been travelling with Laxus. I've gotten a lot stronger thanks to him. I can properly use the katanas my mother gave me and I can change into a wolf way faster now. I also have 15 silver keys and all 12 zodiac keys.I can summon up to 5 spirits in a row. 3 spirits at a time.

"Laxus?" I ask.

"Hmm?" he says.

"Where are we going?"

Hesitation.

"You don't know where we're going do you?" I sighed.

"Hey! I know where we're going!" he said loudly.

"Maybe we should take a job. I'm running out of money."

Laxus grunted. We wondered around the forest for about 2 hours before we reached a small town. I talked to the chief to see if he had any jobs. He gave me a recovery job.

"Laxus! I got a job. The pay is pretty good too!" I said waving the paper.

"Hm? Retrieve a music box? 400,000 jewels? Must be important if the pay is that high." he said.

"So, will you come with me?" I pleaded.

"No. You took the job so you're going to finish it." said Laxus.

"Pleeeeeeeaaase?"

"No."

I gave Laxus my pouty and puppy dog eyes. He let out a sigh and said fine. We wondered into the forest.

"Hey Laxus! Can I talk to Makorav?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll do a thought projection." replied Laxus.

Laxus did his though projection.

"Master! It's me Lucy!" I said waving my hands up and down.

"Lucy? My, you've changed." he replied laughing. I had changed. My hair was almost to my waist turning a darker blonde at the ends.

"Master! Guess what?"

"What is it my child?"

"I can change into a wolf! Watch!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt my body shift. I opened my eyes to see Makorav looking shocked. I quickly changed back.

"I also beat Laxus with my swords!" I said excitedly.

"Shut up you stupid blonde." I heard Laxus growl.

"Don't call me a stupid blonde. You're blonde too jerk!"

"What'd you say little chickie?"

"Shut up moron!"

Makorav chuckled at his children's arguing. He had never seen Laxus worked up like that.

"By the way Master, how is everyone back at Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"They're doing fine. They're all sad that you left, but they're getting a little better. When are you going to come back?" he asks sadly.

"I think maybe two more years. Maybe less depending on how my training is going."

Makorav just nods and says goodbye. Laxus and I walk farther into the forest. About 30 minutes later, we found the music box heavily guarded by thugs and mages. I charged at them while Laxus went to get the box. I changed into a wolf shocking everyone except for Laxus. After he finds the music box, he chucks it at me, which I catch with my tail. I snarl at Laxus for being so careless. After Laxus and I defeated all the thugs and mages, we quickly return to the town getting our reward. I made Laxus go get a hotel room while I went shopping.

"Hmm... Which bag should I get? The black one is bigger but it's kinda plain... While this smaller one looks better. Hmmm... I'll get the bigger one so I can fit more stuff." I decide out loud.

I shopped around more. In my bad I had 3 different outfits, 3 fingerless leather gloves, shoes, shampoo and conditioner. I went back to the hotel when something caught my eye. A gold colored SoundPod. It was a little pricey but I needed to get it as a thank you gift for Laxus. I returned to the hotel.

"About time. What took you so long?" Laxus asked.

"Nothing. I'm a girl and a girl needs time. Here." I said tossing Laxus the SoundPod. "It's uhh... a thank you gift for training me."

"Thanks blondie." he said smiling.

I felt my face heat up.

"W-whatever. I'm going to take a bath." I said quickly grabbing clothes and shampoo.

About 20 minutes later, I came out telling Laxus that it was his turn. I decided to write to my mom.

_Dear mom,_

_Hi mom! I've gotten a lot stronger thanks to Laxus. Even though he is arrogant, mean and a big jerk, he can be nice sometimes? Anyways, I talked to Makorav today. He says Fairy Tail misses me. Now I feel kind of bad for leaving but... I have to get stronger. I will probably be going back in two more years. I really miss you mom. I love you. Bye._

_Lucy Heartfillia_

I sealed the letter in and envelop and put it in my bag. I crawled on the carpet floor changing into a wolf (because there was only one bed) and went to sleep.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER...

"Man! I can't believe that it's been two years already." I said stretching.

"Must of gone by fast because the great Laxus Dreyer was with you." smirked a cocky voice.

"In your dreams Laxus." I snorted elbowing him in the stomach.

We arrived in front of Fairy Tail.

"Go around and stay near the window of Makorav's office. And keep your hood on!" I tippy toeing pulling his hood on.

He grunted and went around. I took a deep breath and put my hood on. I opened the door. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I made my way over to the bar.

"Is your Master around?" I asked covering my face.

"Uhhh... Yes... He's in his office. Who are you?" asked Mira.

"You'll see Mira-san." I replied giggling.

She looked as confused as everyone else. I walked to the Master's office entering without knocking.

"May I help you?" he asked.

I fake gasped.

"Master! You can't remember what I said two years ago?" I asked dramatically.

"Lucy? Is that you? Have you finally come back?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes! And I have a surprise!" I said taking of my hood.

I opened his window.

"You can come in now." I whispered to Laxus.

He grunted and climbed in from the window.

"Master? Here's Laxus!"

Makorav cried some more giving us both hugs making Laxus extremely embarrassed.

"I would like to re join Fairy Tail." I said.

He nodded and gave me a metallic silver Fairy Tail insignia on my shoulder. Laxus just got his stamp on his old spot.

"Gramps, I don't want anyone to know who I am yet so don't go blabbing." said Laxus.

Makorav nodded in understanding. He dragged us both out.

"BE QUIET BRATS!" he yelled.

Everyone shut up and looked at him.

"We have two new members joining!"

I took of my hood.

"Hi everyone! I'm back! If you don't remember, ask Levy-chan!" I said taking of my hood.

"L-L-Lu-chan?" stuttered Levy crying.

"Levy-chan! You are correct!"

Levy crashed into me giving me a big hug.

"Uhhh... Not to interrupt the moment or anything but, who's the guy beside you bunny girl?" asked Gajeel.

"This is the person who trained me. Uhh... His name is... Nathan!" I said hesitantly.

Laxus shot me a glare saying 'Seriously? Nathan?'.

Everyone crowded around me hugging me and crying.

"Hey Lucy! What magic do you use?" asked Cana.

"That's a secret!" I said smiling.

"Awww! Come on Lu-chan! Tell us!" whined Levy.

I shook my head. The entire guild began to party. At around 11:30pm I headed home with Laxus.

"Why are you following me home?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to stay at the guild." he replied.

"Why my place?"

"You should be used to people at your place. That stupid Salamander is always there with Titania and that stripper."

"Hi. Umm I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I was wondering if my room is still empty." I said to the woman at the counter.

"Of course. Some people have been paying your rent since you left." she said.

I thanked her and went to my room followed by Laxus. I opened my door expecting no one in my room. Team Natsu was is in my room fighting. Again.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY ROOM!" I shout slamming the door.

They stopped fighting and looked at me.

"L-Lucy?" said Natsu.

"That's right Natsu." I said with a smile.

"Luce!" he cried giving me a hug.

Gray, Erza and Happy stood there shocked. Tears pooled out of their eyes. They ran at me tackling me to the ground. Laxus just sat on the couch watching the touching reunion.

"Luce?" said Natsu.

"Yea?"

"Who's that guy?"

"That's Nathan. The person who trained me and the person I beat!" I said stressing the last part of the sentence.

"Shut up blondie. That was once with weapons and no magic. With magic I could take you out in less than a minute." Laxus said annoyed.

"You wanna bet jerk?" I said crossing my arms glaring.

"What if I do?" Laxus said getting up giving me a glare.

It felt a bit awkward because Laxus was a head taller than me.

Erza cleared her throat. Laxus and I broke the staring contest.

"Lucy, what magic do you use?" asked Gray only in his boxers.

"You'll have to wait and see." I sang. "Now everybody out. I need to sleep."

I pushed everyone except for Laxus out the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad way the chapter ended! Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. Thanks for reading! Please review! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

-BRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG-

My alarm clock rang. It was especially loud thanks to my hearing. Still in my wolf form, I got up slowly and stretched. I looked around making sure that Team Natsu wasn't around. I quickly changed back to my original form, grabbed some clothes and headed for the washroom. About 20 minutes later, I came out of the shower. Laxus was on my bed sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I left a quick note saying that I went to the guild.

"Good morning!" I said happily when I arrived at the guild.

Everyone said their usual 'good morning' 'hello's and 'how are you'. I made my way over to the bar.

"Good morning Mira! May I have my usual?" I ask Mira sitting down.

"Good morning Lucy! Just your usual? Is that all?" asks Mira.

"Oh! I also want a steak!"

Everyone looked at me in confusion. Since when did Lucy Heartfillia eat steak for breakfast? everyone wondered. Mira handed me my milkshake and steak. I stabbed my fork into the steak and took a big bite.

"Don't choke." said a voice behind me.

"Don't worry La-Nathan. I won't choke." I said looking up at Laxus with my mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Laxus said scowling.

"Oh my Lucy. You didn't tell me that you were DATING Nathan." said Mira giggling.

I chocked on my food while Laxus chocked on my milkshake that he was drinking. All the girls rushed up immediately to the bar.

"EH? LU-CHAN! YOU'RE DATING NATHAN?" Levy shouted.

None of the guys squealed like the girls or rushed up to the bar. Instead they just began to eavesdrop.

"WHO WOULD DATE THIS JERK?"

"WHO WOULD DATE THIS CHICK?"

Laxus and I shouted at the same time when we stoped chocking.

I felt my face flush.

"Hey Luce! Do you want to go on a job?" asked Natsu when he came in.

"Hey Natsu! Sure! I'll go on a mission with you. La-Nathan," I said. "DON'T break anything and don't touch anything while I'm gone."

Laxus just grunted.

"Don't worry blondie. I'm going on a job to kill some time. I won't be staying at your place while you're gone." he said.

"Luce! I got a job! Here!" Natsu said handing me a piece of paper. "I'm going to tell Erza and the stripper about the job!"

I stared at Natsu as he left to tell Erza and Gray. Natsu and Gray somehow got into a fight and had to be stopped by Erza.

_Some things never change huh?_ I thought to myself.

"Lucy! we're meeting at the train station in an hour! Don't be late!" I heard Erza shout.

I gave a quick thumbs up and left to go pack. The job would take around 3-4 days. Taking out a small group of rouge mage for 200,000 jewels. Not a bad amount. Too bad most of it will be given bad for repairs. I sighed at the thought of Team Natsu destroying everything. It only took about 30 minutes for me to pack. I decided to go back to the guild for a while,

"Hi Mira! Can I have another vanilla milkshake since Nathan drank mine?" I ask.

"Here you go Lucy. Is that all you're going to pack for your job?" Mira said frowning at my black bag.

"Yea. What's wrong with it? Everything fits so it's no problem." I replied with a shrug.

I quickly finished my milkshake and left for the train station. Team Natsu was already there waiting for me. Natsu looking sick already, while Gray was calling Natsu pathetic and Erza motioning for me to hurry up. We boarded the train.

"Uuuuhhh... I think I'm going to be sick..." said Natsu looking green.

"Just don't throw up on me stupid Salamander." said Gray scooting away from Natsu.

About 3 hours later, we arrived at the town. We quickly went to the mayor's office.

"Hello. We are the mages sent on this job." said Erza showing him the paper.

"No need tot be do formal. My name is Takuto Oshibana. May I have your names?" said the mayor chuckling.

"Eza Scarlet."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Natsu Dragoneel"

"Happy."

"Lucy."

I just told him my first name because Oshibana sounds familiar.

"Eh? Coils you be Lucy Heartfilla? Daughter of Jude Heartfillia?" Takuto asked.

"Errrr... Yea... Uhhhh... How do you know me?" I asked slightly confused.

"Your father wanted you to marry my son." he replied.

I made and 'o' with my mouth.

"Ahem. Do you know where the bandits are?" asked Erza sensing my uncomfortability.

" Oh yes. They're in the forest about 2 miles from here. There is also one other thong you should know." said the mayor.

"Amd that is...?" asked Gray.

"They've kidnapped my son! Please save him! I'll raise the reward to 400,000 jewels!" cried the mayor.

"Of course we'll get your son back. Don't worry." said Erza reassuringly.

The mayor thanked us as we headed out to the forest.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is weird. I'm doing this on my phone so it's kinda hard for me. Anyways thanks for reading! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"Ugh... How long have we been in this forest?" I groaned.

My team has been in the forest for who knows how long.

"Don't worry Lucy. We'll find the group of bandits soon." said Erza.

I groaned again. It was getting dark.

"We'll stop here for tonight." said Erza.

I sat down happily.

"I'm going to go find some food." I said getting up again.

"I'll come with you Luce!" said Natsu.

"It's fine Natsu. I'll be ok."

His face fell for a moment. Then re-composed itself. He gave me a toothy grin and told me to be safe. I walked into the farther into the woods making sure that no one was following me. I changed into a wolf and began hunting. About half and hour later, I had caught two rabbits and five fish. I turned back into a human and carried the food.

_Would Laxus be proud? I wonder what he's doing. _I thought to myself. _Arg! Why am I thinking about that jerk?_

I kept asking myself that until Gray pulled me back.

"Careful. You almost walked into the fire." he said.

"Huh? Oh, thanks. Here's the food." I replied putting down the rabbits and fish.

"How did you get rabbits?" asked Happy.

"Uhh... Luck I guess." I lied.

My team just shook it off and cooked the meat. I was straving. The meat still wasn't fully cooked yet but I didn't care. I ate raw meat when training. I grabbed two fish and took a big bite.

"Lucy, those fish aren't fully cooked yet." said Erza with concern in her voice.

"So?" I said with my mouth full.

"You're eating like falme-brain." said Gray.

I hit him on the head. After we finished eating, we got into our sleeping bags. I quickly changed into my PJ's which was just a large shirt. The sleeves went way past my fingers and the bottom ended near my knees.

"Where did you get that shirt? It looks like it beloongs to a guy." said Happy.

"I got this from Nathan(Laxus)." I said looking confused at my team's open mouths.

I got the shirt from Laxus when I used Aquarius and she tried to drown me. Since than I've been using it as sleepwear. I crawled into my sleeping bag and went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY...

I woke up first. Careful not to disturb my friends I grabbed my clothes and changed. I went to get breakfast. I came back to camp with 5 fish in around 15 minutes. My thoughts kept drifting to Laxus. I was so busy thinking about him when I was hunting I crashed snout first into a tree. Rubbing my nose I cooked the fish waking my friends.

"Luce? What happened to your nose?" asked Natsu getting up slowly.

"I crashed into a tree." I replied.

He burst out laughing waking everyone.

"Shut up flame brain!" said Gray.

"What'd you call me popsicle?"

"Squinty eyes."

"Stripper."

"ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING?" Erza boomed.

"N-no m-ma'am!"

I laughed at their patheticness. I handed them the food and told them I was heading ahead. I didn't walk far before I smelled the mages. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. They smelled like a skunk who had decided to let out some gas. A little farther I saw Oshibana's son. He was tied to a tree, mouth gagged and his nose was bleeding . I stepped out from my hiding spot.

"Look boss! I think it's a mage!" said a fat guy stupidly.

The boss just grinned. Some of his teeth were missing.

"She's a mage from a guild who came here to take us out."

"No shit Sherlock." I said rolling my eyes.

Apparently they were quick to anger. The mages charged at me. I drew my katanas and waited for them to come closer to me. I took them all out. I cut the ropes binding Oshibana's son and took out his gag.

"Thank you so much for saving me Lucy!" he said trying to hug me.

"You're welcome. Let's go back." I said avoiding him and tying up the mages.

I dragged the mages back to camp with Oshibana's son trailing after me.

"I'm back guys!" I said.

"Lucy! You did the job yourself? That's dangerous." scolded Erza.

"Well it's better than destroying the entire forest and losing most of the reward money." I pointed out. "Anyways, I got Oshibana's son too. Let's go."

We got to the town sooner than expected. We got out rewards and boarded the train. Natsu almost threw up on me. A couple hours later, we arrived back at Magnolia. Since it was only 4 o'clock, I headed for the guild.

"Hi everyone! I'm back!" I greeted.

"Hi Lucy! How did your job go?" asked Mira.

"It was too easy. And I didn't lose any reward money!" I said happily.

"Really? How did you get Erza, Gray and Natsu to not destroy anything?"

"I did the fighting."

Mira made and 'o' with her mouth and handed me my usual vanilla milkshake. I looked around for Laxus.

"If your looking for Nathan, he's still out on his job. He'll be back tomorrow." said Mira noticing me looking. "By the way, the girls are having a little sleepover at Fairy Hills. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. It would be nice to catch up on everything." I replied.

I followed Levy to Fairy Hills. Almost everyone was there. Mira was just changing. She told us to change into our PJ's. Everyone gaped at the shirt I was wearing (the one that Laxus gave her).

"Lu-chan... Who's shirt is that?" asked Levy.

"This is Nathan's shirt." I said sitting on the ground with everyone else.

"Let's play truth or dare!" squealed Mira.

"The only thing I'm not telling you guys is what Nathan really looks like." I said quickly.

Everyone mentally cursed.

"Truth or dare Levy?" asked Mira.

"Truth." replied Levy.

"Is it true that you like a certain iron dragon slayer?" asked Mira wiggling her eyebrows.

Levy turned red and nodded. We all squealed.

"Truth or dare Lu-chan?" Levy asked me.

"Truth." I replied instantly.

"Do you like Nathan?"

"Who would like that jerk?" I shouted feeling my face heat up a little.

"When did you meet him?" asked Lisanna.

"Uhh... When I started training." I replied.

"Why did he give you his shirt?" asked Bisca.

"Aquarius soaked all my clothes and almost drowned me so Nathan gave me his shirt to wear."

"Erza. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." she replied.

"I dare you to confess your love to Jellal when he gets out of jail." I said smirking.

"Uhh... Did you forget that Jellal is going to be in jail forever?" said Cana.

"Nope." I said with an evil smile on my face.

We stayed up until 4 am. We went to sleep.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I squinted at the sun in my eyes. I groaned and looked at the cloak. 11 am.

_Crap! I need to get to the guild!_ I thought getting everything packed up. I ran to the guild forgetting that I was still in Laxus' shirt. I opened to the door and plopped down on a chair. Everyone was staring at me.

_What are they staring at?_ I looked down.

"Shit! I forgot to change!" I shouted.

I quickly scrambled into the bathroom and changed into a dark purple tank top, purple and black striped fluffy arm warmers, shredded black denim jeans and my combat boots. I made my way to the bar.

"Hey Mira. Can I have my regular?" I asked.

"Sure. Wait on sec." she replied.

She handed me my milkshake which was taken.

"Thanks for the drink blondie."

I looked beside me.

"Nathan! That was mine! Where did you come from anyways?" I asked pissed off that he drank my milkshake.

"Through the door."

"How was your job?"

"Too easy." Laxus said bored. "What about your's?"

"I saved my money by doing all the work making sure that my team doesn't destroy anything." I replied. "I'm going to ask the master for harder jobs."

"I'm coming with you." said Laxus following me.

I heard Mira giggle.

"Master? Can Laxus and I do harder jobs?" I asked.

"Of course! After we win the Grand Magic Games!" replied the Makarov.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry if this chapter didn't have that much action. The next chapter will be more exciting. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

**This chapter does include some spoilers.**

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"Grand Magic Games?" I asked confused.

"What are you talking about gramps?" Laxus asked scowling.

"I mean that Team Natsu will be participating in the Grand Magic Games. That includes you Lucy." Makarov replied.

My mouth hung open.

"Really! Seriously! Not a joke?" I shout.

"Yes. Natsu and the others already know about this. The games are in one week. Train while you still can." said Makorav.

"Laxus! Come on! You need to train me more!" I said pulling Laxus out of the office.

"Oi! What a minute blondie!" Laxus said pulling his hood up.

I was deaf to his words. I pulled him out into the forest. We trained until dark.

"Stupid chick. Now I'm tired." Laxus said walking with me back to my apartment.

"Shut up. How do you think I feel? You used magic too." I replied.

"Well I didn't want to be beat by you again."

"I'm going to take a bath. You can use it after me." I said when I reached my room.

Laxus just grunted and sat on my sofa. I filled the tub three quarters of the tub and climbed in. I scrubbed my body and hair. About 20 minutes later I climbed out and pulled on Laxus' shirt.

"Is that the shirt I gave you?" Laxus asked raising an eyebrow.

"S-so? They're just my PJ's." I said blushing.

"Yea yea whatever. Go to bed. We'll be training more tomorrow."

I just nodded and climbed into bed.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

I heard crashing from outside the guild.

"Why is this guild so loud in the morning?" said Laxus grumpily.

"You should be used to it." I said entering.

Laxus pulled my arm bringing me closer to his chest. I turned red.

-Crash-

A chair crashed in the place where I was standing just a second ago.

"Careful."Laxus grunted.

I nodded still blushing. He let my arm go and followed me to the bar.

"Lucy... I saw that." whispered Mira handing me a milkshake.

"S-saw what?" I scammered turning red.

"I can hear you." Laxus commented.

"Shut up! You still need to train me!" I said facing him.

"Whatever. Give me some of your milkshake."

I pouted and handed him what was left of my milkshake. He drank it all. I noticed all eyes were on us.

"Hey Luce! Do you want to go on a job?" asked Natsu bouncing up to me.

"Sorry Natsu. I can't. I need to train for the Grand Magic games. " I said apologetically.

"It's fine. I almost forgot about that. Happy let's go!"

"Aye!" said Happy following Natsu.

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER...

"Let's go!" said Natsu running of the train.

"That was a quick recovery Salamnder." said Gray.

"Shut up stripper. I'm all pumped up!"

I sighed.

"Is something wrong Lucy? That's the third time you've sighed in the past minute." said Erza.

"I'm fine Erza. Just a little nervous." I replied.

"She's thinking about Nathan. She llliiiiikkkesss him." said Happy rolling his tongue.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" I shouted. _I'll eat you._ I mentally added.

"Waahh! Natsu! Demon Lucy is back!" cried Happy flying to Natsu.

I just ignored them and headed for the arena.

"Welcome to the Sky Labyrinth! Your team allow with 117 others will have to get through this Labyrinth! Only 8 teams will make it through." said a pumpkin headed man.

I mentally smacked myself. This was going to be hard. On my left was Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. When the pumpkin guy told us to begin, the first thing I did was run. My team ran for who knows how long. We were greeted by the same pumpkin man at the finish.

"Congradulations. You have made it. You're 8th place. The last team. Come this way."

We followed him into the arena.

"Here comes Fairy Tail team A!" said the announcer.

Team A? I looked around. My eyes landed on Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana and... Laxus? He still had his hood on which made me relax a little.

"I guess the games will begin tomorrow." said Gray who was in just his boxers.

"Uhh... Yea... I'll be right back. Gray your clothes." I said running towards Laxus.

I heard Gray curse and scramble for his clothes. I stomped to Laxus. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the hall leaving his team a bit confused.

"Don't listen to our conversation Gajeel." I hissed when passing him.

He shuttered and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Gramps is making me participate." Laxus replied.

I let out a sigh.

"Don't use your magic too much." said Laxus.

"Don't worry. I'm going to use full stregth on you. So you better be prepared." I said smirking.

"Same goes for me blondie."

Laxus and I went back to our teams.

"What were you two doing?" I heard Mira say.

"Tch. I'm not telling you woman." I heard Laxus grunt.

"Are you ok Lucy?" asked Erza frantically.

"I'm fine Erza. Let's do our best!" I replied.

* * *

THE NEXY DAY...

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to day 1 of the Grand Magic Games!" announced Chapati.

"The first event today is called 'Hidden'! Participants are sent to different locations into town and the town is filled with clones of the competitors. Mages win 1 point when they attack another competetor. Mages lose 1 point if they attack a clone. The participants are, Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus, Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale, Yaeger from Quatro Cerberus, Fairy Tail Team B Juvia Lockser, Rufus Lohr from Sabertooth, Nullpuding from Raven Tail, Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel and Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail team A."

The participants were transported to town. Juvia kept drooling over all the clones of Gray. Gray was having a hard time. Every other competetor was doing fine. Especially the guy from Sabertooth, Rufus Lohr. I made a mental note to be careful of Sabertooth. When the 30 minutes were done, the results came out.

Sabertooth-1st

Raven Tail-2nd

Lamia Scale-3rd

Blue Pegasus-4th

Mermaid Heel-5th

Quatro Cerberus-6th

Fairy Tail team B-7th

Fairy Tail team A-8th

"I can't believe I didn't get any points!" shouted Gray punching the wall.

"Gray... It's fine. Don't beat yourself up. It's only the first day. We still have the rest of today and the next 4 days." I said comforting him.

Gray calmed down a little but was still sulking.

"Sorry for the wait ladies and gentlemen. The matches will begin immediatly. First match is, Lucy from Fairy Tail team A vs. Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"

"Good luck Lucy." said Erza.

"Go Luce!" shouted Natsu.

"Do your best." Gray said.

"GO LUCY!" I heard Fairy Tail cheer.

I went down to the arena. My opponent had red hair and large red eyes. With her mouth hanging slightly open, she looked... crazy. I looked at Laxus. He gave me a small nod.

"Ready? BEGIN!"

* * *

**Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

As soon as the announcer told us to begin, Flare's braids whipped at me.

"Open, Gate of the Crab, Cancer!" I said summoning Cancer.

"How may I help you today? ebi~." asked Cancer.

"Help me cut that woman's hair. I'll help you." I replied drawing my katanas.

Camcer and I charged at the hair. We cut her hair many times but it kept coming back.

"Stop moving around so much!" screamed Flare.

"It's not my fair you're a slow old hag!" I said sticking out my tongue.

Flare got super mad. Her hair changed into a wolf. I almost laughed at it. O cut it. Flare's hairsplit into two sections. One headed for me, the other for Cancer. I blocked the attack. The hair pushed me back again. I felt something weird.

-BAM-

Flare's hairknocked me onto my back.

"What the-" I didn't have enough time to finish my sentence before Falre's hair hit me again.

"Cancer? Did he go back?" I wondered out loud.

_No. Cancer would have told me if he went back... I didn't do a force gate closure either..._

I dragged myself out of my thoughts and focused on the match. I charged at Flare again.

"Twin sword dance!"

Ilaunched myself at Flare destroying her hair that was in the way. I pinned her down with both my swords across her neck. Everyone was speechless.

"The winner is, Lucy from Fairy Tail team A!"

I got off of Flare and walked to my team.

"WAY TO GO LUCE! You're so strong now!" shouted Natsu.

"Good job Lucy." said Gray patting my back.

"I kinda want to battle you. I want to see your sword skills." said Erza.

I paled and shook my head vigorously.

"Let's watch the next matches." I said.

"Next match is, Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus vs. Arabia Web from Mermaid Heel!"

The match didn't last long. Ren came out as the winner. The next match was between War Cry from Quatro Cerberus and Orga Nanagear from Savertooth. Orga was extremely powerful. He came out as the winner. I made another mental note to be extra careful of Sabertooth. The last match was Mystogun from Fairy Tail B **(I forgot to add him in the last chapter) **vs. Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale. Mystogun was doing great until his mask almost came off. Someone sabotaged to match so his identity wouldn't be revealed. In the end Jura won.

"That's all for day 1 folks! Hope to see you tomorrow!"

I told my friends that I was going to have a little look around. I made my way to Fairy Tail team B.

"Good job Lucy!" Mira congratulated me.

"Not bad bunny girl." smirked Gajeel.

"Don't call me bunny girl tin head." I snapped.

"Why you-"

"Juvia thinks that her love rival did very well." Juvia commented.

"Not bad girlie. But when we battle that's not going to work on me." said Laxus.

"Shut up you over confident cocky jerk." I snapped back. "Great! I hang around you too much. Youre bad language is rubbing off on me."

Laxus just smirked at me.

"Ne Lucy. When are you going to confess to Nathan?" whispered Mira.

"Mira! I don't like him that way! Stop putting strange thoughts into my head!" I hissed.

"Let's go chikie. You need to cook me some grub." Laxus said walking out.

"Wait up! Why do I have to make you food? I already have to cook for Happy, two idiots, Erza and now you?" I said running after him.

Laxus walked into my room which was already occupied with my team.

"Luce! What is he doing here?" growled Natsu glaring at Laxus.

"What are YOUguys doing here? Nathan always comes here. He has my PERMISSION." I said stressing the last word.

They still didn't look convinced.

"Just sit down and don't touch or break anything." I sighed asking into the kitchen.

Since I was tired I just heated up microwaveable meals, and handed it to my team. They looked disappointed at the meal but left when I told them to.

I sat at my table and began to eat my meal.

* * *

LAXUS'S P.O.V

I got a bit worried when Lucy was up first. It wasn't like I didn't think thatsge was capable, it was just that I didn't want her battling Raven Tail. I got more worried when she got hit twice with that creepy lady's hair. IntThe end Lucy came by to see us.

Mira congratulated her. I smirked when Lucy called the Iron Dragon Slayer a tin head.

"Not bad girlie. But that isn't going to work on me when webattle." I said.

"Shut up you over confident cocky bastard." she snapped. "Great! I spend too much time with you. You're bad language is starting to rub off on me."

Mam smirk grew at that comment. I told her to make me some grub and left with Licy following me back to her room. Her room was already occupied with that stupid Salamander and his cat, the stripper and Titania. Lucy just heated up some microwaveable food and handed it to us. She pushed her team out and ate her dinner.

-Bang-

I looked at Lucy. She actually fell asleep while eating! I held back a laugh and picked her up bridal style to her bed.

"Stupid girl..." I murmured tucking her into bed.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm doing this on my phone so I don't really know how many words there are. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar, or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Thanl for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I snuggled closer to something warm. I felt it move slightly.

_Since when does my pillow move?_ I thought.

I opened my eyes slowly. I came face-to-face with a man with a lightning shaped scar on his face.

"KKKYYYAAHHHH!" I screamed waking up Laxus.

"Wha-? Why are you so loud in the morning?" groaned Laxus.

"Get out of my bed! What are you even doing in my bed?" I screamed.

"It looked comfortable. And you kept clinging onto me." Laxus replied getting out of my bed.

"Wha-? How did I even get to my bed anyways?"

"You fell asleep while eating."

I turned red from embarresment.

"Let's just go. The games are about to start." Laxus said pulling on his cloak.

I followed him out. I suddenly remembered something. I tippy toed and hit Laxus on the head.

"What was that for?" he growled rubbing his hooded head.

"For sneaking into my bed!" I replied sticking out my tongue.

I ran ahead of him to my waiting team.

"Good morning Lucy." my team said.

"Morning." I replied combing through my hair.

"Hello and good morning everyone! Today's event is called 'Chariot'! Participants ride in a chariot from on side of Crocus, and end at the arena! Magic can be used to help competitors reach the goal faster or slow down other competitors! The participants are, Kurohebi from Ravin Tail, Yuka Suzuki from Lamia Scale, Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Risley Law from Mermaid Heel, Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail team B, and Natsu Dragoneel from Fairy Tail team A!"

Gray facepalmed himself. Natsu already looked sick. So did Gajeel and Sting. I almost laughed.

"You can do it Natsu! Do it for Fairy Tail!" Erza and I said patting his back.

"Better not screw this up flame-brain." Gray said.

"Shut... up... you stupid... stripper..." Natsu groaned walking to the arena.

The event started. Everyone sped of except for Natsu, Gajeel and Sting. They went slowly looking like crap.

"You can do it Natsu!" I shouted.

Everyone else from Fairy Tail was cheering too. In the end, Natsu got across the finish.

"That was intense! Here are the results!"

Quatro Cerberus-1st

Raven Tail-2nd

Mermaid Heel-3rd

Lamia Scale-4th

Blue Pegasus-5th

Fairy Tail A-6th

Fairy Tail B-7th

Sabertooth-8th

Natsu staggered back to us looking green.

"Good job Natsu. You can rest now." I said sitting him down.

He just groaned and closed his eyes. Not wanting to get puked on, I moved slowly away.

"Now it's time for the matches! First match is Toby Horhorta from Lamia Scale vs. Kurohebi from Raven Tail!"

The Raven Tail guy gave me shivers. He was fast. Toby didn't land a single hit on him. I heard them make a bet. If Toby won Kurohebi would have to tell him his real name, and if Kurohebi won, Toby would have to tell him his darkest secret. In the end Kurohebi won.

"Next match is Elfman Strauss from Fairy Tail team A vs. Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus!"

The battle lasted for a long time. Elfmancame out as the winner but was forced to withdraw because of severe injuries. Wendy replaced Elfman. The next battle was between Mira and Jenny Realight. Their bet was who ever lost the match had to model nude for Sorcerer Weekly. I sweat dropped. Mira won. The last match was between Yukino Aruria from Sabertooth an Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Tail. Yukino is a celestial spirit mage! I made a mental note to talk to her. Yukino was very skilled at using her spirits. In the end, Kagura won. Day two ended.

"Guys, I'm going to visit Sabertooth." I said.

"Why?" asked Natsu.

"I want to talk to their steller mage."

My team let me go.

"Nathan, I'm going to go to Sabertooth." I said to Laxus.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to talk to their steller spirit mage. Can you come with me?"

Laxus grunted and followed me.

"Uhh... Hi. Is Yukino-san here?" I asked when I got to Sabertooth.

"What's a fairy doing here?" someone growled.

"I just wanted to talk to Yukino-san."

"Well to bad. She's not here. She was excomminated."

"WHAT?" I felt my anger flare. "YOU DID WHAT? WHAT DID YUKINO EVEN DO?"

"She lost so we kicked her out."

"You can't treat your nakama like that!" I shouted destroying a table making the pieces hit some of the Sabertooth mages.

I took out all the small fry and was now battling a huge man. We were even. He punched me in the stomach which almost sent me flying. I stomped down and solified my magic on my fist. I was close to punching him when a jolt of elcetricity went through my body and everything went black.

* * *

LAXUS' P.O.V.

Lucy and I headed for Sabertooth. When we got there, a rookie told us that the person we were looking for got excomminated for losing the match. I felt anger myself but didn't show it. Lucy on the other hand, went on a rampage. She began to throw stuff around and beat up the Sabertooth mages. She was about to knock out a big buff man but I electrocuted her unconcious. The Sabertooth mages stood there shocked.

"Sorry for my partner's behavior." I said picking her up drapping her over my shoulder.

The mages just nodded numbly. I walked back to Fairy Tail.

"What did you do to her?" growled Natsu when he saw Lucy unconcious.

"I knocked her out because she went to Sabertooth and destroyed half their guild." I replied.

"Did you have to knock her out?"

"Yes. Here take her. When she wakes up she'll be mad and hell and I don't want to be near her when that happens." I said dumping Lucy on the salamander.

He carried her off. I went back to my team.

"Where did you go Nathan?" asked Mira.

"None of your business woman." I replied walking past her.

She gave me her demon glare.

"You smell like bunny girl and something gross." Gajeel said wrinkling his nose.

"OHHH! You were with Lucy!" squealed Mira.

"Yea, so?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"I knocked her unconcious when she destroyed half of that stupid guild Sabertooth."

I heard loud stomping.

"NATHAN!" Lucy shouted slamming the door open.

I mentally cursed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lucy shouted running towards me.

"If you can catch me." I said smirking jumping out a window.

"Lucy be care-" Mira started before Lucy jumped out the window chasing after me.

I ran into a nearby forest. She jumped me knocking me onto the ground. My hood came of. She smacked my head.

"You didn't need to knock me unconcious you know?" she said sitting on my stomach.

I felt my heart flutter a little bit.

"If I didn't you would've brought their entire guild down." I pointed out.

"Shut up. They deserved it after treating their nakama like that."

"Can you get off of me now?"

"Sure." Lucy said getting up.

I got into a sitting position. She pulled my hood onto my head.

"Someone's coming!" she hissed.

"No shit. I can smell them." I said.

"Luce! Where did you go?"

"Lucy?"

"I'm here guys!" Lucy shouted.

"Come on Luce! You have to cook dinner! I'm hungry!" said Salamander grabbing Lucy's hand.

I felt the urge to rip his arm of.

"Nathan! Come on!" I heard her call me.

I got up and followed her as soon as she said that. I mentally smacked myself for being so obidiant.

_What's this feeling? _I thought.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short, the next one will probably be longer and have more action. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. Thanks for readding. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	9. Chapter 9

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! Today we will have two events today! The first one is called 'Pandemonium'. Participants are sent into a temple one at a time. There are 100 monsters in the temple. Participants may choose how many monsters they want to take on. The participants are, Millianna from Mermaid Heel, Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus, Erza Scarlet from FAiry Tail tem A, Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail team B, Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale, Obra from Raven Tail, Orga Nangear from Sabertooth, and Norbarly from Quatro Cerberus!"

All the contestants gathered at the arena. Erza was up first.

"How many monsters would you like to take on?" asked Mato.

"All of them." replied Erza.

Everyone's mouth dropped open. Erza charged into the temple. I heard a lot of banging and crashing. Erza came out victorious. Everyone's mouth dropped open again. Erza was immediatley declared 1st place.

"The next event is called MPF (Magic Power Finder). The object of this event is to attack the power measuring device with your strongest attack."

As soon as everyone was finished, the results came out.

Fairy Tail A-1st

Fairy Tail B-2nd

Lamia Scale-3rd

Sabertooth-4th

Mermaid Heel-5th

Quatro Cerberus-6th

Blue Pegasus-7th

Raven Tail-8th

"Now on to the matches! First is Millianna from Mermaid Heel vs. Semmes from Quatro Cerberus."

Semmes kept going on and on about how strong he was. Millianna took him out no problem. The next match was Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus and Rufus Lohr from Sabertooth. Rufus won.

"The next match is between Nathan from Fairy Tail team B vs. Alexei from Raven Tail."

I smirked knowing that Laxus would beat him no problem. How wrong I was.

* * *

LAXUS' P.O.V.

I saw myself getting beat up by Alexei. I just watched.

"No one can see us Laxus. It's safe to take off your hood." said Alexei.

"Stupid old man. Why don't you take off your mask frist pops?" I replied.

He laughed and took of his mask. His team came out. He said something about who-knows-what.

"Bring it on. All of you. Fairy Tail's enimies are my eneimies." I said my body filled with elctricity.

I chraged at Obra before he could take away my magic. I knocked him out. Flare and Nullpuding attacked. I attacked Nullpuding for beating Gray in the first event. Next I knocked out Flare for hurting Lucy. The weird guy Kurohebi attacked me. I hit him and he went flying.

"N-NO WAY! MY ELITE TROOPS! ALL DEAFEATED!" shouted Iwan. "Y-YOU wouldn't attack your own family would you?"

"Fairy Tail is my family." I said punching my dad.

His illusion disapeared.

"W-what! It's Nathan and Raven Tail! H-how?"

"Nathan is the winner! Raven Tail is disqualified!"

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I breathed out a sigh of relief that Laxus was ok. I quickly went to check on him.

"La-Nathan!" I shouted.

Laxus turned around. I wrapped my arms around his stomach giving him a hug.

"Laxus... I'm so glad you're ok..." I breathed out.

"Yea, yea. I'm fine." Laxus said patting my head.

"Umm... Are we interuppting something?" asked Gray.

Laxus and I quickly jumped away from each other.

"Gray! You ruined the moment!" said Mira.

"W-What moment?" I asked flushing a deep red.

"Sorry. Lucy let's go back. Wendy is fighting." said Gray.

"Really? Let's go! See you guys later!" I said waving bye to Laxus and Mira.

Wendy was up against Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale. Chelia was the Sky God Slayer. Their match ended in a tie.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

"Hello again! Welcome to day 4 of the Grand Magic games! Today's event is called 'Navel Battle'. Participants are to swim inside a floating water sphere and try to knock other participants out. Any form of magic is allowed to knock others out. The participants are, Risley Law from Mermaid Heel, Jennt Realight from Blue Pegasus, Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail team A, Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail team B, Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale, Minerva from Sabertooth and Rocker from Quatro Cerberus."

I went down to the arena in my floral bikini. I jumped into the water. Surprisingly, I could breath.

"Ready? Set? GO!"

Jenny knocked out Rocker with a kick.

"Open, Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" I summoned. "Aquarius, can you knock them out?"

Aquarius made a 'tch' sound and knocked them out. Juvia took the chance to attack me. Her water cyclone hit me.

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries! Aries use your wool!" I shouted.

She made a wool bed that I landed in almost out of the water.

"Juvia must take out her love rival." Juvia said.

"Aquarius!"

Juvia's attack clashed with Aquarius'. It was evenly matched.

"Don't call me for a week. I'm on vacation with my BOYFRIEND." Aquarius said stressing the last word.

"Shut up! Wait! Don't go!" I shouted.

Too late. Aquarius disappeared back to the Spirit world. I groaned and facepalmed myself. I grabbed my whip and hit Juvia out of the water. Now only Minerva and I were in the ring. I tried whipped her, but she blocked it. I tried to grab my keys. I didn't feel anything.

"Looking for these?" asked Minerva holding up my keys.

"When did you-" I didn't even finish my sentence before something hit my side.

It felt like lead. I quickly recovered. It hit me again almost knocking me out. Minerva hit me again with a bigger attack. My body felt heavy.

"LUCY!" I heard my team scream.

I tried to attack Minerva again only to be hit again. She kept attacking me. I felt dizzy. My eyelids were starting to drop. I coulndn't move my body. I heard laughter.

"Stop! The match is over!" I heard the referee shout.

_No.. I can still fight!_ I screamed in my head.

I felt Minerva's hand around my neck and push me out.

"The match is over! Minerva is the winner!"

I felt Minerva drop me.

"LUCY!"

_Laxus..._

* * *

LAXUS' P.O.V

I saw that bitch from Sabertooth drop Lucy. I heard her laugh at torturing Lucy. She held Lucy around the neck and dropped he out of the ring.

"LUCY!" I shouted running towards her.

Her eyes were fluttering. I ran at full speed. I caught her. Fairy Tail was following.

"Lucy! Wake up! Lucy!" I shouted.

"Laxus... I lost... Sorry." she panted.

"It's fine Lucy... Come on... Let's get you healed up. You looking like crap." I said quietly picking her up bridal style.

She clung onto me breathing heavily. I glared at the Sabertooth mages and swore to make them regret ever messing with Fairy Tail and Lucy. I marched right to the infimary. Parametics and doctors immediatley started to clean Lucy's wounds. A couple hours later, they were done. I went to Lucy's room and sat next to her bed. I grabbed her hand and place the back of it to my forhead and sighed.

"Laxus, she'll be fine." someone said.

"I know Gramps. I'm just worried." I said not looking behind me. "She'll heal fast. She's the last wolf slayer. Wolf slayers heal fast."

Makorav just nodded and left the room. I sat for a couple more minutes.

"Laxus?" Lucy said opening her eyes a little.

"I'm right here Lucy. You'll be fine." I said.

"Laxus I'm cold. And sore."

I picked her up set her between my legs and wrapped my arms around her. She turned bright red.

"Better?" I asked smirking a bit.

"Yea." she sighed falling asleep again.

I ignored the people outside knowing that they could see everything. Lucy is mine and no one is going to take her away from me.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

Fairy Tail ran to the infirmary worried about Lucy. Makarov and Mira were already there.

"Master, how is Lucy?" asked Erza.

"I want to see Lucy!" shouted Natsu.

Fairy Tail began to shout.

"Quiet you brats! She's resting!" Makorav snapped.

"Who's with bunny girl?" asked Gajeel.

"... Uhh... Look the celing is so high!" said Makorav avoiding the question.

"Enough crap old man! I want to see Lucy!" said Natsu.

"Everyone be quiet and have a peek." said Mira.

Everyone peeked through the glass. There was Nathan and Lucy. Lucy was sitting in between Nathan's legs and wrapped in his arms. Everyone's mouths dropped open. Mira giggled. Fairy Tail shot a 'WTF' look at Makarov and Mira.

"Better not bother them." said Makarov walking away.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad ending of this chapter. Please inform me of any mistakes, spelling, or grammar. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

LUCY'S P.O.V

I woke up feeling sore. I felt something move behind me. I turned around. My face was centimeters away from Laxus'. I turned red. I realized that I was sitting in between his legs and his arms were wrapped around me. I turned redder than Erza's hair. Laxus started to wake up.

"Lucy?" he said.

"I'm here Laxus." I replied.

"Good." breathed Laxus hugging me tighter.

I didn't feel uncomfortable. I felt warm and safe. I snuggled deeper into his chest. Someone cleared their throat. Laxus and I immediately jumped apart. It was only Makarov.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" Makarov asked.

"I'm better now. I think I can still fight." I replied.

"That's good. My grandson didn't do anything to you did he?" asked Makarov shooting Laxus a look.

"N-no. He didn't do anything." I stammered.

Laxus made a 'tch' sound and walked away. I followed after him.

"Lucy!" I heard someone shout.

"Hey guys!" I said greeting my team.

"Lucy get back into bed. You're still injured!" said Erza.

"Erza I'm fine. See? Look." I said taking of some bandages.

There were only a couple scratched and bruises. They gawked at my quick recovery.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" I said pulling them.

They followed numbly after me.

"Today's event are tag battles! First pair up is Ichiya and Rabbit from Blue Pegasus vs. Bacchus and Rocker from Quatro Cerberus!"

Rabbit took off his costume. I nearly passed out. It was Nichiya from Extalia. Erza on the other hand, passed out. Nichiya was knocked out with one hit. Ichiya used his power up perfume and took out both Bacchus and Rocker, making Blue Pegasus the winner.

"Match 2 is Lyon and Yuuka from Lamia Scale vs. Kagura and Millianna!"

They battled each other for 30 minutes. It ended in a draw because of the time limit. Kagura wasn't even using her full strength.

"Next match is Natsu and Gajeel from Fairy Tail vs. Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth!"

My mouth dropped open. FOUR dragon slayers. I watched them carefully. They looked evenly matched. In the end, it was a draw due to the time limit. **(I actually don't know what happened, the chapters haven't come out yet so I'm making this up.)**

"We will have out single matches now! Nathan from Fairy Tail team B vs. Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail team A!"

I smirked and walked to the arena ignoring all the protests that I wasn't fully healed. I almost laughed when I saw Sabertooth. They couldn't believe that I couldn't believe that I recovered so quickly.

"Ready blondie?" said Laxus.

"You're blonde too. Don't go easy on me just because I'm injured." I replied with a smirk.

"Wasn't planning to."

"Ready? Set. GO!"

Laxus and I immediatley charged at each other. We were evenly matched. I saw Laxus about to shock me through my swords. I immediately kicked him in the stomach sending him back a few feet. He recovered quickly. We rushed at each other again. That went on for about 10 minutes.

"This is getting boring. Let's make it more interesting." said Laxus.

"I was thinking the same thing. Time to get rid of that cloak Laxus." I said saying his name loudly.

"Did Lucy just say-" I heard Natsu say.

"-Laxus?" finished off Happy.

Laxus took of his cloak.

"Finally. That cloak was getting on my nerves." said Laxus stretching. "Your turn to do something interesting."

I dropped my weapons. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. I charged at Laxus. Everyone was screaming 'Don't do it Lucy!'. I ignored them and closed my eyes. I felt my body change and everyone gasp. I opened my eyes and attacked Laxus. We wrestled.

"NO WAY! LUCY HEARTFILLIA IS A WOLF SLAYER! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!" shouted Mato (the pumpkin guy).

I snarled at Laxus trying to bite him. He used magic to shock me. I yelped and shook it off. I used magic to increase my speed and attack. Eventually the half and hour was up. Laxus and I were still standing.

"IT'S A DRAW!"

I let out a snort and changed back. I flopped to the ground panting. I heard Laxus' footsteps getting closer.

"Come on. Get up blondie." he said.

"Give me your hand." I panted out.

I don't know what surprised Fairy Tail more, the fact that Laxus didn't kill me for telling him what to do, or that fact that he actually did what I told him to do. Laxus pulled me up.

"I could have won if I didn't have these injuries." I said.

"You wish. I wasn't using full strength." Laxus snorted.

"Shut up. I know you were using full strength." I said poking him.

"Lucy!" I heard Fairy Tail shout.

"Hey guys!" I said waving back.

"Lu-chan! You're a wolf-slayer?! Why didn't you tell us?!" shouted Levy.

"Why are you with Laxus?" asked Jet.

Fairy Tail kept pounding me with questions.

"Master, you seem awfully calm about this." said Erza.

"That's because I already knew it was Laxus. And Laxus is the one who trained Lucy." replied Makarov.

Everyone's mouth hung open.

"Mira, why are you so calm?" I asked.

"Because I already had a hunch that it was Laxus." she replied smiling.

I smiled back at her. I felt myself fall from dizziness. Natsu was about to catch me but someone else already beat him there. His arm was around my waist.

"Careful." grunted Laxus pulling me back into a standing position.

"Shut up. I'm fine." I said blushing.

He smacked my head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I shouted.

"For not thanking me." he said letting go of my waist.

"Is the all great and all mighty Laxus Dreyar upset that he didn't get a thank you?" I teased.

He gave a growl and chased after me.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

Fairy Tail watched Lucy and Laxus bicker. Their mouths still hanging open surprised that the lightning dragon slayer hadn't killed their beloved celestial mage. Makarov chuckled.

"Looks like Laxus has found himself a mate." Makarav murmured.

"WHAT?!" Laxus and Lucy shouted.

"HOW CAN THIS DUMB GIRL BE MY MATE?!"

"HOW CAN I BE THE MATE OF THIS DUMBASS?!"

Lucy and Laxus shouted at the same time. The guild laughed at the two blondes bickering.

"I wouldn't mind seeing your babies with Laxus Lucy." teased Mira.

Lucy flushed deep red while Laxus had a small blush on his cheeks.

"Mira!" Lucy shouted embarrassed.

"I just hope they're more like Lucy." commented Gray.

"Juvia wants to have babies with Gray-sama!" said Juvia with hearts in her eyes. "Juvia approves of her love rival dating Laxus."

Lucy flushed a deeper red.

"G-guys! Stop it!" she said.

Everyone stopped teasing Lucy when they saw her fall to her knees.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" asked Erza.

"I-I'm fine. Just tired." replied Lucy.

Everyone almost forgot that she went up against Laxus and didn't get burnt to a crisp. Laxus immediately stopped arguing with Natsu and went over to help Lucy. Laxus picked Lucy up like a baby surprising everyone.

"Let's go blondie. You need rest." said Laxus.

"Y-yea." replied Lucy with a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

LAXUS' P.O.V.

I carried Lucy to the infirmary. She was already asleep when I got there. I quickly disinfected her injuries and bandaged them up. I let out a sigh. Lucy looked like an angel despite all the bruises and scratched. Her long eye lashes fluttered once in a while. Her long golden blonde hair framed her face perfectly and looked like a halo.

"If only you knew that you _are_ my mate." I breathed out.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter was a little short. I didn't have much time. I actually don't know what happens when Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Gajeel fight. I don't know what happens on day five of the grand magic games. Check out my new story. It's for StingxLucy fans and RoguexLevy fans. It's called 'Brokenhearted'. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading! Please review! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

In my dream, I heard a voice. It was rough but gentle. I strained to hear what it said. I squinted my eyes to see his face. He had a very tall and muscular build. He was actually quite handsome. I squitnted a bit more. The man had striking blue eyes and a lightning shaped scar. I gasped. Laxus?

I woke with a gasp. Was I just dreaming about Laxus? I looked at my surrondings. It was a plain white room with about 7 beds. I heard a crash. I quickly left the room and ducked. A chair hit the wall behind me.

"Lucy! You're awake!" said Natsu crushing me in a hug.

"Be careful flame-brain. She's still tired." said Gray without a shirt on.

"What'd you call me stripper?"

Gray and Natsu began to fight. Erza was eating her cake completely ignoring the fighting.

"Good afternoon Lucy." Mira said.

"Why am I back at the guild? What about the Grand Magic Games?" I asked.

"You were asleep for two days after battling with Laxus. Don't worry. We got 1st place."

"TWO DAYS?!"

"This is why I should have just left her at Crocus." an annoyed voice said.

"Hello Laxus." Mira greeted.

"What do you mean when you say that you would have left me at Crocus?" I asked turning around.

"Exactly what I said." he replied drinking his beer.

I opened my mouth to say something. I remebered my dream and blushed.

_What's with me? How can I dream of Laxus and get so flustered? Why did I say he was handsome in my dream?_ I thought to myself.

I let out a frustrated sigh and banged my head on the table. A couple people looked at me.

"Lucy are you ok?" asked Bisca.

I just groaned and hit my head again.

"Do you think Laxus did something to her?" Mira whispered to Erza.

My head shot up. Laxus chocked on his drink. Erza spat out her cake. Natsu and Gray began yelling at Laxus while Erza was threatning him. Levy and Bisca squealed Wendy blushed.

"I didn't do anything to that stupid girl!" Laxus shouted when he recovered from chocking.

"Stupid girl? Your stupidness must have rubbed off on me!" I shouted.

"You callin' me stupid girlie?"

"So what if I am?" I challenged.

"Stupid blonde!"

"You're blonde too idiot!"

We bagan to wrestle. The guild stood there gaping at what I had done. I ended up loosing the match.

"You just won because I let you." I panted.

"Sure you did." Laxus said drinking his beer.

"I need to pay my rent!" I shouted jumping up.

"Lucy, if you would like, you may take on an S-class job." Makarov said.

"Really?! Seriously! That would be great!" I shouted running up the stairs.

"What?! Master you can't be serious! What about me!" shouted Natsu.

"And me!" added Gray.

"Anyone who can fight against Laxus and not get completly burnt to a crisp is worthy of being an S-class mage." said Makarov. "Of course, the first couple jobs, Lucy has to take a partner. And that would be Laxus."

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"What do you mean I have to be this blondie's partner?!" Laxus shouted.

"Well, it's because you have spent the last two years with Lucy." Makarov said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked grabbing a random job.

Laxus just sighed and grabbed his signature fur-lined jacket and left leaving me to scramble after him.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Master, what is the real reason that you chose Laxus and not anyone else." asked Mira.

"Yes master. You could have sent me." said Erza.

"Well, because Lucy may not know it but she's Laxus' mate. Laxus may or may not know this either." Makarov said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. They tried to imagine a rough mean guy like Laxus and sweet gentle Lucy together. Mira could imagine it and squealed.

"I have to set them up! I need to plan their wedding! And ask how many babies!" Mira squealed.

Everyone sweatdropped at her imagination.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"What's the job?" Laxus asked me.

"It says that they need two strong S-class mages to take out a dark guild that has injured 73 people and killed about 13. The reward is 70,000,000 jewels!" I replied.

We sat in silence on the train.

"Why don't you get motion sickness like Natsu or Gajeel?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Because I'm not weak and pathetic like those two." Laxus said.

"You don't need to insult them like that."

"Just telling the truth."

We spent the rest of te train ride in silence. When we arrived at the town, the first thing we did was locate the guild. It was pretty big.

"Let's go get a room for tonight. It's getting dark." I said.

Laxus just grunted and followed me. There was only one room left. Thinking that it had two beds, I took it.

"There's only one bed?!" I thought outloud.

"I thought you knew." Laxus said facepalming himself.

"I'm going to change into my PJ's. I'll sleep on the couch."

Laxus grunted and lay down on the bed.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY... (LAXUS' P.O.V.)

I felt something warm snuggle closer to me. I opened my eyes and saw a blonde blob. I tried to get up but Lucy just held onto me tighter.

"Laxus..." she mumbled.

I stopped trying to get out of her grasp. I lay back down and looked at her. She really was beautiful. Flawless pale skin, smooth blonde hair and a killer body. She was perfect. She had some scars but that was to be expected. I felt Lucy start to stir. She opened her eyes. They were perfect too. Chocolate brown with flecks of blue/silver. She blinked. Once Twice. Thrice. I covered my ears. She screamed.

"W-what the hell are you doing in my bed?!" she screamed blushing like mad.

"I should be saying that. You said I could have the bed while you slept on the sofa. And I'm pretty sure that this is the bed." I replied.

She blushed harder. I laughed.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked.

"Nope. Just hurry up and get dressed. We're taking out the dark guild today." I said.

Lucy hurried to the washroom. I looked in the fridge. There wasn't much to eat so I ate it all leaving a slice of bread for Lucy. She yelled at me for the lack of food. We headed for the dark guild. There were more people than we thought, but it was still easy to take them out. Lucy was really happy when she got the money and didn't lose any to repairs. We headed back for the guild.

"We're back!" Lucy announced.

"Welcome back! That was quick." Mira said.

"Yeah! It was really easy."

I got my usual beer and chugged it.

"So when is your wedding going to be?" Mira asked Lucy.

She chocked on her milkshake.

"M-Mira! What wedding? With who?" Lucy scammered.

"With Laxus of course! How many babies are you planning to have?"

I chocked on my drink.

* * *

**Hey guys. Really sorry about the way that this chapter ended. I actually didn't know how to end this. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar, or spelling. Thanks for reading! Please review! Bye. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	12. Chapter 12

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I took a quick glance at Laxus. He was at his usual seat drinking a beer while the Raijinshuu just watched him in awe. I had to admit that Laxus was good-looking. I just didn't notice it before because he was always teasing me.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" I shouted banging my head on the table.

"Lucy are you ok?" Mira asked.

"Miiiirrraaa! I think there's something wrong with me." I said.

"Well how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. No headaches or dizziness. My stomach and chest feel weird though. I always feel my face heat up when Laxus talks or looks at me."

Mira squealed.

"Lucy! YOU'RE IN LOVE!" Mira squealed again causing everyone to look at me. "EVERYONE! LUCY LIKES-!"

I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Mira! I can't be in love. And if I am, you can't tell anyone who." I said.

"Okay okay." she said prying my hands off her mouth.

I sighed in relief. I was in love with Laxus?! My head began to swirl. I let out another sigh and glanced at him again. Laxus was zapping Natsu who wanted a fight.

"Here Lucy. It looks like you need a drink." Mira said handing me water with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and sniffed the drink. It smelled ok. It looked ok. I took a swing. As soon as it slid down my throat, I slipped into darkness.

* * *

LAXUS'S P.O.V.

I stole a glance at Lucy. She was talking to that demon woman Mira about something. Mira screamed in joy.

"EVERYONE! LUCY IS IN LOVE WITH-" Mira began to announce.

Lucy placed her hand over her mouth and shushed her. Lucy was in love with someone? Who? I kept asking myself questions.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu shouted.

I zapped him. Over and over again still thinking. I heard glass shatter. I looked over to the direction it had come from. Lucy was swaying back and forth. She walked over.

"What do you want Blondie?" I asked.

I noticed that her eyes were focusing and unfocusing. She had sweat running down her face. Lucy looked confused like she didn't know what she was doing.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked placing my hand on her forehead.

"L-Laxus?" she asked confused.

Her eyes unfocused and stayed like that. She put her hands in my face. Before I could even ask what she was doing, I felt something soft and warm on my lips. I realized that Lucy was kissing me! I swore that I heard jaws dropping. I heard the demon woman squeal. She broke the kiss as fell unconscious. I caught her still dazed. Everyone's mouth was still open. I heard Mira giggle.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING DO?!" I shouted.

"Nothing." Mira sang.

"Don't give me that nothing crap. What the fuck did you just do?" I growled ready to bring the guild down at any moment.

"I placed an emotion lacrima in her water. It brings out a person's strongest emotion to another person."

It was my turn for my mouth to drop open. I picked up Lucy up bridal style and walked out the guild in a daze. I sniffed out her place. I opened the window and jumped in. I put Lucy on the sofa and sat on a nearby chair. I thought about what Mira said. Brings out a person's strongest emotion to another person. Did that mean she loved me? Questions filled my head. I heard Lucy groan and start to wake.

"Laxus? Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"You're at your place and for what happened I have to make sure you promise not to kill anyone and destroy anything." I said.

"I promise."

"That demon woman Mira put a emotion lacrima in your water causing you to kiss me."

She sat on the sofa taking in everything I just said. Lucy turned red and tried running away. I chased after her.

"Why are you running away?" I asked.

"B-because I-I'm embarrassed to look at you. I-I kissed you don't even like me that way." Lucy stuttered blushing.

She looked so damn cute. Nervous and red. She ran for the door again. I pinned her against the wall and kissed her. It was easy to get my tongue into her mouth because it was already open. Lucy resisted at first. She gave in eventually. We made out for about 3 minutes before breaking for air.

"W-what was that for?" Lucy asked.

I didn't answer.

"Don't kiss me if you don't even like me!" she shouted.

"Who said I didn't like you?" I growled.

She flushed redder than Titania's hair.

"S-so you like me the way I like you?"

"Don't make me say it Lucy." I said.

She gave me a sheepish smile and hugged me. I hugged her back feeling like the luckiest man on the earth.

"I love you Laxus." Lucy breathed out.

"Love you too Lucy. Just don't expect me to do all that gross couple crap." I said.

"Let's go back to the guild." Lucy said grabbing my hand.

We walked to the guild hand in hand. When we got back, everyone's mouth dropped open at the sight of us.

"CONGRADULATIONS TO THE NEW COUPLE!" Mira announced.

"Shut up demon woman!" I said.

"Laxus. Don't be like that to Mira. She's the reason you have me as your girlfriend." Lucy said.

I laughed at her arrogance.

"You know what Blondie? You're right." I said swooping down giving her a kiss.

The guild whooped.

"Laxus if you do anything to hurt Lucy in anyway, I will not hesitate to punish you." Erza threatened.

"E-Erza! Don't be like that! I can fight against Laxus. I even beat him once." Lucy said.

"Hey! That was only one time! No one needs to know!" I shouted.

There was a little popping sound and that a guy with strawberry orange hair dressed in a dark suit.

"Princess I do not approve with your relationship to this man. You know that I am the perfect man for you." said the guy kissing Lucy's hand.

"Whoa there." I said picking up Lucy. "She's MY girlfriend. Don't get too close to her."

"L-Laxus! Put me down! This is embarrassing!" Lucy said trying to get down.

"Okay." I said putting her down.

"Than-"

I cut her off by placing my lips on top of hers.

"Stupid Laxus." she said turning red.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter was a short. I'm running out of ideas. If you have any ideas than please tell me in te review section of PM me. Please inform me of any mistakes, spelling or grammar. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	13. Chapter 13

NORMAL P.O.V.

Lucy was sitting ar her usual seat at the bar waiting for her boyfriend, Laxus, to return. They have been dating for a little over a month. Laxus was late coming back. He was supposed to be back yesterday. Lucy began to pace around the guild.

"Lucy, stop pacing around the guild. Laxus will be back soon." said Mira.

"Eh? Sorry. I didn't realize. I'm just a bit worried." Lucy replied.

Suddenly, the guild doors opened. A large muscular man was at the doors clutching an injury.

"Laxus!" Lucy shouted.

"Lu...cy..." he replied before falling down.

"Laxus! Laxus!" Lucy shouted again.

The guild rushed to Laxus.

"Bring him to the infirmary!" Erza commanded. "Wendy!"

"I'll go heal his wounds!" Wendy said going to the infirmary.

Lucy clutched Laxus' hand.

"Please be alright. Wake up." Lucy murmured.

"I need everyone to leave the room." Wendy ordered.

"No! I want to be beside Laxus. I have to!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry Lucy, but you have to leave. I'll make sure you're the first person to see him." Wendy said.

"No!"

Natsu and Erza had to drag her out. Lucy collapsed onto a chair and cried. Levy tried comforting the crying blonde. A couple hours later, Wendy came out.

"You can come in now." she said.

Lucy got up and ran into the infirmary. She looked at Laxus. He was sleeping. He had a bandaid on his face, his arms were wrapped with bandages along with his stomach.

"He'll wake up tomorrow." said Wendy.

"Thank God..." Lucy said sinking into a chair.

"Who could have done such a thing to Laxus? I mean, he's LAXUS! One of the strongest people in the guild." said Gray.

Lucy stayed at the guild beside Laxus the entire day.

"Lucy? Are you staying here for the night?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. I'll look after Laxus and the guild." Lucy replied.

"Ok. Be careful. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

LAXUS' P.O.V.

I felt extremly sore. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to sit up. It hurt to try but I still did it. I looked at a clock. 10:49am. How long was I out? I felt something warm on my hand. I looked to my side. There was a beautiful blonde girl holding my hand. Her hair fanned out on her back on the bed. She had long blonde eyelashes that fluttered slightly. She looked delicate yet as strong as a wolf. I felt like this girl was important but I can't remember her. I lowered my head into my hand.

_Dammit! Why can't I remember anything?_ I thought angrily to myself.

I felt the girl start to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She had the most shockingly beautiful eyes. They were chocolate brown with flecks of silver and blue. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Laxus!" she shouted throwing her arms around me.

"Wha-?" I didn't get to finish before she left.

"Everyone! Laxus is awake!" I heard her shout.

I heard a bunch of footsteps run toward the room.

"Laxus!" everyone shouted.

_My name is Laxus?_ I thought.

"I'm so gald you're ok." the blonde girl sighed hugging me again.

"Let go of me. Who are you?" I asked shoving her off lightly.

Her face fell.

"Y-you're j-joking right?" she choked out. "P-please tell me you're just acting Laxus."

"How should I know you?" I asked.

She placed her hand to her mouth trying to hold back tears.

"S-sorry guys. I-I'm h-heading h-home. I don't feel so good." she choked out.

I smelled tears. There was a pain in my chest. It was like I didn't want her to go or cry. She looked so happy when I woke up. A smile that could light up the darkest guild.

"Lucy..." a short blue-haired girl started.

The blonde was called Lucy?

"Laxus, you're not acting? You actually don't remember Lucy?" a scarlet haired woman asked.

I scowled.

"Of course I don't know her." I replied. "I woke up and she was beside me."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Should I know her?" I asked.

"Laxus. She's your girlfriend and soon to be mate. How can you not know her?" a short old man asked.

I stared at him blankly. I processed what he said.

_She's my girlfriend and soon to be mate?!_

"What?!" I shouted. "How?!"

"Master, he has amnesia." a small dark blue haired girl said.

"I thought as much." the little old man said.

"Hey old man, can you explain what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm your grandfather Makarov and the master of this guild Fairy Tail. You have a close group of...friends? I guess... called the Raijinshuu." Makarov said pointing to three people. "The woman is Evergreen. The one with the helmet on is Bixlow and the one with long green hair is Freed."

Makarov introduced everyone except one.

"What about the blonde chick that went home?" I asked.

"Well as I said before, she's your girlfriend and soon to be mate. Her name is Lucy Heartfillia. Wolf-slayer and celestial mage. She's one of the only people who can fight against you and not get burnt to a crisp." Makarov replied.

"What about me?"

"Uhh... You're Laxus Dreyar my grandson." Makarov said carefully.

"And...?" I asked.

"And you're cocky, over confident and stupid." said Gray.

"You're the lightning dragon slayer which is the second generation of dragon slayers. Me and tin head beat you once. I did all the work." said Natsu.

"Watch your mouth Salamander." Gajeel growled.

"You tried to take over the guild and failed. Which ended in your excommunication." Erza said.

"You were accepted back into the guild after you trained Lucy." Levy finished.

I nodded numbly. Had I really tried to take over Fairy Tail? What about that Lucy chick? Questions flowed into my head. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let's leave Laxus alone for a bit. It looks like he needs the time." Makarov announced.

The guild reluctantly left. I sat in the bed wondering about Lucy.

_Dammit! Why am I thinking about her again?!_ I thought angrily.

"I'm going to fight Laxus again when he recovers!" I heard someone shout.

"No way. You're going to lose Salamander. I'm going to fight him and win." another voice shouted.

There was a crash.

I sighed. How did I get myself into this?

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I tried my hardest not to cry in front of Laxus. How can he not remember me? As soon as I left the infirmary, I let out all the tears. I ran home and sobbed into my bed. I tried stopping to the tears. I should be glad that Laxus is alive and well. A couple hours later, I ran out of tears to cry. I wiped my cheeks and went to the washroom. I filled the tub and climbed in.

_Please remember me Laxus..._

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Please inform me of any grammar, spelling or mistakes. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

NORMAL P.O.V.

The guild watched their beloved celestial spirit mage try to act happy. She was smiling, but everyone could see how fake it was. Her eyes were glassy like the moment you mention anything about Laxus, she would crumble.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Mira asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lucy replied.

"You don't need to pretend you know?"

Lucy's smile left her face. Tears silently streaked done her face. She took a seat and put her head in her hands.

"Mira. I don't know what to do." Lucy cried.

"Why don't you try talking to him?" Mira suggested.

"Do you really think that'll work?"

"I'm not 100% sure but it won't hurt to try."

Lucy gave her a small smile and wiped her tears away. She got up from her seat and walked to Laxus who was surronded by the Raijinshuu.

"Uhh... Guys? Could I talk to Laxus for a second?" Lucy asked.

"Why?" Evergreen asked.

Lucy looked annyed for a bit. Than she leaned in and whispered something into Evergreen's ear.

"Hmph! I'll leave for now." she said.

"What did you say?" Bixlow asked.

"Nothing. Now can you guys leave?" Lucy asked.

Freed and Bixlow shook their heads. Lucy sighed and whispered something into their ears. They turned red and left.

"You wanted to talk?" Laxus asked.

* * *

LAXUS' P.O.V.

I saw Lucy smile. It was fake. Anyone could see that. As soon as Mira said something, tears forced their way out of her eyes. She still looked beautiful but it was heart wrenching watching her cry. I wanted to run up to her and make her smile. Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed were sitting around me talking about how they are so much better than the other members. I saw Lucy walk up to me.

"Uhhh... Guys? Can I talk to Laxus for a second?" she asked.

"Why?" Evergreen asked.

_God dammit! Just leave so I can talk to her._ I thought.

Lucy looked annoyed for a moment. Than her face lit up. She leaned down and whispered something in Evergreen's ear.

"If you don't leave, I'll tell everyone who you like." Lucy whispered.

I watched Ever's reaction. She was blushing slightly and left.

"What did you say?" Bixlow asked.

"Nothing." Lucy sang. "Now can you guys leave?"

Freed and Bixlow shook their heads. I was getting pissed now. Lucy tippy toed and whispered something into Bixlow's ear.

"If you don't leave, I'll tell Mira who you like." Lucy sang.

"I think Mira needs some help at the bar." Lucy whispered into Freed's ear.

I raised an eyebrow. So these idiots have someone they like? I almost laughed. Bixlow and Freed left.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Yeah." she replied sitting across from me.

She didn't look afraid of me. Most of the people in town were terrified because of how I tower over them, but this girl just sat down like she's done it a million times. Oh wait, she has. Gramps said that she's my girlfriend and soon to be mate.

"Can you tell me about the time we spent together?" I asked.

Her face lit up.

"All of it? As in like, the VERY first time we met?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, as Makarov told you, you tried taking over the guild. That was when we first met. We didn't talk when we first met. Evergreen turned me and some other girls to stone while you were who knows where. You were using a thought projection and you kinda put your arm around my shoulder while trying to bribe Makarov." Lucy explained.

I mentally flinched but nodded for her to continue.

"After Natsu and Gajeel beat you, Makarov excommunicated you from the guild. The guild didn't see you after that. I left the guild because of a dream that I had let Fairy Tail down."

"That was a stupid reason." I commented without thinking.

"Well if I didn't than I wouldn't have met you." Lucy pouted.

I couldn't help it. I let out a chuckle.

"Sorry blondie. Go on." I laughed.

"You're blonde too." she murmured. "Anyways, I met you shortly after I left. You trained me for a couple years. You were the first person to know that I'm a wolf slayer. Makarov let you come back to the guild for training me. But you didn't want the guild to know who you were so I made a fake name for you."

"What was the name?" I asked.

"Uhh... Look at Natsu and Gray fight!" Lucy said avoiding the question.

What was the name you gave me?" I asked again.

"Nathan." she said.

"That's a stupid name. Like you." I said without thining again.

"Baka Laxus!" she yelled.

"You're loud. How could I like a chick like you?"

Her happy face flattered. She looked down at her feet. Her bangs were hiding her eyes.

_Crap! I can't believe I said that!_ I thought to myself.

"Sorry. Can you tell me more?" I asked.

She was still looking down at her feet. She looked at me. And than hit me on the head.

"Baka! No! Get some other person to tell you!" she shouted running out the guild.

I was tempted to chase after her but I was afraid I maight make it worse. I rubbed my head and banged it onto the table.

"Laxus? What happened?" Mira asked.

"None of your business woman." I grunted.

"Tell me what happened."

I glance up at Mira. She had a concerned expression on her face. I lifted up my head.

"I made Lucy upset." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Mira asked.

"I asked how I could like such a loud annoying woman like her."

"That's not good. She's been trying her hardest to stop being so annoying and loud."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When you were together as a couple together, she tried making you as happy as possible. She even asked what everyone about what you liked so she could get you the best birthday present."

"Shit. I really messed up." I said facepalming myself.

"You should talk to her." Mira suggested. "It's the least you could do."

I sighed and got up from my seat. I felt everyone's stares.

"Fight me Laxus!" Natsu shouted.

"Move. I'm busy." I replied eletrocuting him.

I sniffed my way to Lucy's apartment and climbed in from her window. She was sitting on her couch holding a pillow close to her body.

"Go away Laxus." she sniffed.

"No." I replied standing in front of her.

She wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Look at me." I said.

"No." she replied.

"Look at me."

Lucy shook her head. I let out a frustrated sigh and picked her up like a child. She was sitting on one of my arms while the other one was wrapped around her small waist. She yelped in surprise.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "For calling you loud and saying how could I posibbly like you."

She looked at me wide eyed.

"I forgive you." she breathed. "Now can you put me down? It's embarressing."

I felt reluctant to let her down. I sat on the couch and lowered her onto my lap sideways. She turned red.

"L-Laxus! I didn't mean I this!" she stuttered.

I chuckled.

"Well I don't want to stop teasing you just yet." I said.

She turned redder and looked away. I wrapped my arms around her delicate waist hugging her close.

_I promise one day I'll remember you Lucy._ I thought.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

LAXUS' P.O.V.

Bits and piece of my memory have been coming back to me. What haunted me most was the fact that I had tried to take over the guild. Lucy was always with me. Not that I was complaining. I liked having her company. She's really strong too. She can fight against me without getting burnt on the first attack. Than there's her best friend Natsu. He, somehow, makes me feel jealous. He sleeps in the same bed with Lucy and is always way to close to her.

"Laxus, do you want to go on a job?" Lucy asked.

"Sure. I don't feel like going on a long job so choose something downstairs." I replied.

She nodded and jumped down. About 2 minutes later, she came back.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Sorry. I was trying to find a short job with good pay. Let's go show Mira the job." she said.

I grunted and followed her.

"Mira! Laxus and I are going on this job!" Lucy said.

"Ok. Good luck." Mira said stamping the job.

On the train, Lucy gave me the job paper. We had to escort a 'prince' from Balsam Village to Lupinus. The reward was 50,000 jewels and a silver gate key. The entire train ride, Lucy was talking about her past life and about the time we spent together. Who knew such a happy bubbly girl could have such a sad past. We got to Balsam village in a couple hours. The 'prince' was waiting for us at the hot springs. He immediatley began drooling over Lucy. His eyes strayed from her face to her brests to waist and back to her breasts. Lucy noticed and inched closer towards me.

"You must be the mages sent to escort me back to Lupinus. My name is Jack." he said.

"I'm Lucy and this is Laxus." Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you two. The carriage is outside. Right this way Lucy." Jack said leading Lucy out with an arm on her waist.

I noticed how uncomfortable she seemed. I walked up behind them and pulled Lucy out of his grasp.

"Please refrain from touching my girlfriend that may make her uncomfortable." I said.

Lucy turned red but stayed close to me. Jack was shocked. His mouth was hanging open.

"You two are... a couple?" he asked Lucy.

Lucy blushed more and nodded. I smirked and lead Lucy to the carriage. I sat in front while Lucy and Jack sat in the back. Jack tried making moves on Lucy thinking I wasn't listening and watching. One time, Jack 'fell' onto Lucy. I nearly jumped into the back and strangled the guy. After that happened, Lucy sat extremly close to the front. Jack still didn't stop trying to make moves. When night finally came, Lucy ran right out of the carriage and beside me.

"I'm going to get some fire wood. Can you set up camp?" Lucy asked.

I nodded knowing that she wanted to get away from the creep.

"I'll come with you Lucy!" Jack called.

"No. A 'prince' isn't supposed to do any work." I said.

He tried to follow Lucy but she changed into a wolf and ran into the forest. By time Lucy came back, Jack was already asleep. He was sprawled on the ground drooling. Lucy managed to catch some fish and cooked it over the fire.

"Thanks for helping me back at Balsam." Lucy said.

"He was just pissing me off drooling all over you." I replied.

"Are you jealous?" she asked.

"Wha-?! NO!" I shouted.

"You're jealous." she sang.

I kept denying it even though I was. She finally managed to get to me.

"Ok! I admit that I was jealous." I grumbled.

Lucy sat on my lap and snuggled close to me.

"You do know that I only love you right?" she said.

"I know." I grunted wrapping my arms around her.

I smirked knowing that our little arguement woke Jack up and he heard that Lucy say that she only loved me. Lucy fell asleep in my arms. She looked so cute. I leaned down and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"I think I'm falling for you all over again." I whispered.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

Today, Lucy sat in the front while I sat in the back with Jack. He looked unhappy.

"Let's play I Spy." Lucy said.

"No." I said.

"That's a great idea." Jack said at the same time.

"You go first Jack." Lucy said.

"I Spy something... purple." Jack said looking down at Lucy's shirt.

"Her bra." I said.

Lucy looked embarrassed. I took off my coat and handed it to her. She took it gratefully. We arrived at Lupinus a couple hours later.

"Thank you for escorting my son back. I hope he wasn't too much trouble." said an old man.

"Actually-"

"He was no trouble at all." Lucy cut in.

The old man gave us our reward. We went to the boared the train.

"I'm so glad that job is done!" Lucy said.

I grunted in agreement. Lucy shuddered at the memory. Lucy was still wearing my coat. It was way to big for her. It dragged on the floor slghtly and the sleeves went to her knees.

"Your coat is heavy." Lucy said.

"No it's not." I said.

"Well you hang ot on your shoulders everyday. Of course it wouldn't seem heavy."

We talked on the entire train ride. Back at the guild she took off my jacket.

"Thanks for lending your jacket to me." she said.

I grunted and took my jacket. It smelled like Lucy. I smiled to myself and drank my beer.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"How was the job?" Mira asked.

"It was awful. But something kind of good happened." I replied.

"What happened?"

"The person Laxus and I were escorting was a total pervert. He 'fell' on me and tried to make some moves on me."

"How did Laxus respond to that?"

"Well at Balsam, Jack, the person we were escorting, put his hand on my waist and led me to a carriage. Laxus pulled me back and told him to lay off. At night I made him admit that he was jealous and we fell asleep together. Than this morning, Jack looked down my shirt while playing I Spy and Laxus lent me his jacket."

Mira squealed.

"Mira! Quiet down!" I hissed.

"Sorry. It's just so cute! Did you have a dream when you slept with him?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. I dreamed that he said that he was falling in love with me all over again." I replied smiling.

"What a nice dream."

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


End file.
